brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 32310
, Purple, Metal Blue |Appearances=''White:'' * 8008 TECHNIC Stormtrooper Old Dark Grey: * 8002 TECHNIC Destroyer Droid * 8557 Exo-Toa * 9754 Dark Side Developer Kit * 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set Black: * 7015 Viking Warrior Challenges the Fenris Wolf * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader * 8139 Night Blazer * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8433 Cool Movers * 8466 4X4 Off-Roader * 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra * 8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 * 8761 Roodaka * K8761 The Shadowed One Red: * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8354 Exo Force Bike Tan: * 8371 Extreme Power Bike Dark Orange: * 8594 Jaller and Gukko Orange: * 8473 Nitro Race Team Bright Light Orange: * 8755 Keetongu * K8761 The Shadowed One Yellow: * 8457 Power Puller Blue: * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike Medium Blue: * 8548 Nui-Jaga Purple: * 8548 Nui-Jaga Pearl Light Grey: * 6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8557 Exo-Toa * 8594 Jaller and Gukko Pearl Dark Grey: * 4589 RC-Nitro Flash * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8370 Nitro Stunt Bike * 8470 Slammer G-Force * 8471 Nitro Burner * 8472 Mud & Street Racer * 8473 Nitro Race Team * 8593 Makuta Metal Blue: * 8012 TECHNIC Super Battle Droid }} Part 32310 is a TECHNIC part introduced in 2000. It is called "HEAD, CRAZE", as it was first used as a head in the Roboriders theme. Gallery Appearances White: * 8008 TECHNIC Stormtrooper Old Dark Grey: * 8002 TECHNIC Destroyer Droid * 8557 Exo-Toa * 9754 Dark Side Developer Kit * 10023 BIONICLE Master Builder Set Black: * 7015 Viking Warrior Challenges the Fenris Wolf * 7773 Tiger Shark Attack * 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader * 8139 Night Blazer * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8433 Cool Movers * 8466 4X4 Off-Roader * 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra * 8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 * 8761 Roodaka * K8761 The Shadowed One Red: * 8242 Slammer Turbo * 8279 4WD X-Track * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8354 Exo Force Bike Tan: * 8371 Extreme Power Bike Dark Orange: * 8594 Jaller and Gukko Orange: * 8473 Nitro Race Team Bright Light Orange: * 8755 Keetongu * K8761 The Shadowed One Yellow: * 8457 Power Puller Blue: * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike Medium Blue: * 8548 Nui-Jaga Purple: * 8548 Nui-Jaga Pearl Light Grey: * 6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8557 Exo-Toa * 8594 Jaller and Gukko Pearl Dark Grey: * 4589 RC-Nitro Flash * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8370 Nitro Stunt Bike * 8470 Slammer G-Force * 8471 Nitro Burner * 8472 Mud & Street Racer * 8473 Nitro Race Team * 8593 Makuta Metal Blue: * 8012 TECHNIC Super Battle Droid See Also * Part 32310pb01 * Part 32310pb02 * Part 32310pb03 * Part 32310pb04 * Part 32310pb05 * Part 32310pb06 * Part 32310pb07 External Links Category:Parts Category:TECHNIC Parts Category:Parts introduced in 2000